1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mountable beverage cooler and dispenser systems and more particularly pertains to mounting beverage cooler and dispenser systems on golf bags or carts to aid in transport on golf courses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage coolers is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage coolers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing and preserving cold beverages are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,827 to Rhodes, a golf bag cooler kit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,682 to Penner discloses a golf bag beverage cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,549 to Beaver discloses a collapsible beverage cooler holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,300 to Anderson discloses the ornamental design for a golf bag cooler pack.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,631 to Ledbetter discloses the ornamental design for a combined golf bag and cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,851 to Cannon et al. discloses the ornamental design for an insulated cooler compartment for a golf bag.
In this respect, the mountable beverage cooler and dispenser systems according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting beverage cooler and dispenser systems on golf bags or carts to aid in transport on golf courses.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved mountable beverage cooler and dispenser systems which can be used for mounting beverage cooler and dispenser systems on golf bags or carts to aid in transport on golf courses. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.